The Time I Meet Percy Jackson
by EMPizza
Summary: The one time I end up listening to step-mom, I'm running for my life. So now, I'm on Half-Blood Hill and about to die. This is the story of how I met Percy Jackson. Mentions of a not so nice family. One-shot. Percy Jackson/OC Rating just to be safe. AU


**Hello everyone reading this! This is my first fanfiction, but i love too work on this so updates are random. Hehe. Any wauys, as much as I would like to I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

That stuff that happens in Percy Jackson isn't real, right? Real life doesn't include monsters. But apparently that's not true. You're probably wonder how I know this. Well, it all started when i was running for my life.

I was being chased by hellhounds. Nasty creatures. Oh and the fiend, whose name i won't disclose. (Names have power.) And the Minotaur and 3 cyclops and all the furies and the... well you get the point. There was a surprising amount of monsters following me. Who is my parent?

So, there i was running as fast as my skinny legs will carry me. Three guess to what happened. I fell. Tripped over a rock. Rolled. Ended up facing said monsters. I wonder who sent all of them. And who my parent was. Again. I'm not really sure who it is but i think it's my father. I have a step mom. I believe she was briefly informed of my heritage because she gave me the dagger. (The one time I listen to her. The one time. She really doesn't like me. _Stupid girl! Why are you still here? Why won't you die like you mother? Then you could be at least slightly useful. You would be out of my hair!)_ Oh right, the monsters.

Now, I was facing the monsters. And on Half-Blood Hill. I always wanted to go there. Technically, I was there so... dreams do come true. I wonder if any of my other dreams will come true. Like my mother's death. Or punching my dad in his face. (Maybe a hug.) The monsters, right. (Sorry, ADHD) Anyhow, I got into a fighting stance. Now you are like "Rebecca, I deplore your stupidity" and yad, yad, yad. I got into the pose to fight and that is what I was going to do. You can't change that. There is of course, a high chance i am gong to die, but to die fighting? That sounds better than like to, die of fright or something.

So Thalia's Pine was like five feet behind me and I wasn't going to make it in time. I pulled out my celestial bronze dagger my step mother gave one and only thing she would ever give me. ( _Maybe you'll die along the way. Save me the trouble of doing it myself.)_

One of the hellhounds comes running at me. Making a split second decision, I dive under its belly and stab it as I slid under. He disintegrates in to a cloud of glittery, yellow sand and blows away in the wind.

Then, the very person I wanted to meet comes out of nowhere and starts to kill the monsters. He was a wave of power coming crashing down upon the monsters. Faintly, I hear, a "You, again? I thought I already took care of you beef jerky." Apparently, the Minotaur didn't like being called beef jerky and charged at him. He dodged to the side and pulled out his sword. With a single swipe, the Minotaur's head came clean off. Soon, he dissolved into golden sand and disappeared into the wind. He turned back to the rest of the monsters and finished them off.

While I was laying on my back gaping at him. (I was totally being useful. Sitting around is useful.) He turned back to me. Holding out his hand, he says "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

While my brain was trying to keep up with what was happening, Percy pulled me up and... (wait for it)...and I fell over again. At that point, my brain caught up again, so I started to ramble. "Hi, my name is Rebecca. And I had no idea that you were actually real." And as I was saying this, I was still on the ground. So I pulled myself up and was standing across from a person I only knew as a fictional character.

"What do you mean you had no idea I was real? We've never meet before." Percy asks. "Well... my brain just starts saying stuff without meaning and I did hit my head when I fell so that probably doesn't help." Percy looked oddly relived. I wonder if he actually has something to do with those books. But as quickly as that thought appears, I dismiss it because why would Percy have any reason to have someone write him ten books?

"Well, let's get you into camp. You must be powerful to have that many monsters following you." He says before I can think too deeply on the subject.


End file.
